Scott And Shelby Unlimited
by Higher Ground Bee
Summary: this was my first ever fanfic...so....be a nice reader!
1. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Higher Ground such as Scott, Shelby, Juliette, Auggie, Ezra, David, Kat, Daisy, Peter, Sophie, Blah blah blah.....so don't sue me. Any other characters not listed here belong to me...you know the routine, right? Good. On with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott and Shelby Unlimited

Chapter 1

It was storming outside. Scott looked out the window of the Cliffhanger Boys Dorm, thinking of Shelby.That's all he did lately. Think of Shelby. The thing was....he never got tired of thinking of her.Every day he discovered new things about her that he didn't know before.He knew more about her than anybody else in the world. Even more than himself.But that was okay.There was always more stuff to discover about her.She was always surprising him.Giving him more things to love about her. And it worked both ways. She knew things about him that nobody else knew. Things no one else would EVER know.He loved that he could tell her anything and she would understand completely.There were no secrets between them. Well, maybe some.But nothing important enough to tell. He hoped it was the same for Shelby.If anything ever happened to her, he thought, he would shrivel up and die.She was there for him through everything and he would be eternally grateful for everything she had done for him.He couldn't help but feel guilty, though.When she had first revealed the truth about her past to him he had turned her away. He had been such a jerk.He was selfish, and all he had cared about was himself.But that was over now, and things had smoothed over between them, and he could get back to doing what he did best.Loving her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shelby got out of bed and began pacing the wooden floors.The sound of thunder had always frightened her, as did the sight of lightning, but she could never admit that to anyone.Since she had been here at Horizon she had put on a "tough girl" act.If she backed down on that one the group would only laugh at her.The only one she could truly be herself around was Scott. He would understand completely how she felt if she told him.The undulating rhythm of the rain beating the roof was beginning to make her nervous.She crept over to the window, careful not to wake any of the other girls.She didn't want to hear it from Juliette the next morning about her lost beauty sleep. And Juliette sure needed it.She chuckled at her own meanness and pulled back the curtains. She looked up into the sky at the clouds.Since she couldn't see stars, what was the point? She lowered her eyes and looked into the window of the Cliffhanger Boys Dorm right across from hers. Her eyes instantly locked with Scott's.He tilted his head and gave her a slight smile. She did the same. He lifted his hand to the glass, and pressed his palm to it.Shelby's heart flipped. Sometimes he could be so cute.She did the same.They stood there gazing at each other for a while, hands pressed to the glass.Suddenly he turned around and looked behind him.He turned back to her and motioned for her to go outside.She made a pained expression, but he persisted. She finally nodded her head.He disappearedfrom the window.She got dressed and prepared to meet Scott outside.They would have to be quiet about it or they'd both be on shuns for the next week.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Hey guys, thanks for reading the first of many chapters.Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas or anything. Thanks.

~*Bee*~


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: The usual.I don't own any of the characters I'm using for this fanfiction unless I made em up, and by now....you probably know the characters that aren't on the real show. You know the deal

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott and Shelby Unlimited Ch 2

Shelby pulled on her clothes, and then her raincoat.She was preparing to go out into the raging storm to meet Scott.She put up the hood of her coat and grabbed the doorknob.Her heart was pounding in her ears magnifying every sound in the cabin.Suddenly a menacing voice cut the silence.

"The night has a thousand eyes."Shelby spun around to see Daisy sitting up in bed.Shelby lifted one eyebrow and gave her a look."What are you doing Shelby, as if I didn't know."

"What business is it of yours?" Shelby snapped.

"Oh, none....but.....Peter would be more than pleased if I told about someone breaking the rules.But...if you don't want to tell......." she said laying down.

"Daisy, you wouldn't." Shelby said.It was more a plea than it was a command. Daisy shot back up.

"Try me."

"Okay, fine.But if anyone hears about this you are on my hit list."

"Hey," Daisy said raising her hands to her chest. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"I'm meeting Scott...out there...."

"IN THE STORM?!" she exclaimed loudly.Shelby squinched her face and put her finger to her lips."In the storm?!" Daisy whispered. "Are you crazy?!"

"No.Just insane." She admitted.Daisy nodded"And if anybody asks you about where I went---"

"Shelby who?" she interrupted.Shelby smiled.

"Thanks Daisy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott was able to slip out of the dorm without waking anyone.He was especially gratefulthat he didn't wake David.He would've never lived that one down.David would've been hanging it over his head for the rest of his life Horizon.He saw Shelby emerge from the girls dorm.The rain was streaming down in thick ribbonsHe smiled.She jogged over to him.He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the gazebo.They huddled together and listened to therain pound the top of the gazebo.

"So what was so important that you needed to get me out in the rain for, huh?" she asked as she snuggled up to him.

"No reason.Just to be with you." He said quietly.

"Oh, that was touching, really, Scott." She teased.He just smiled.He was used to Shelby being sarcastic all the time.He knew she did it because she really was just trying to cover up a world of hurt.

"Shel, can't you just be serious? For one minute." Scott said, not trying to sound aggravated.

"Scott, if something's bothering you just tell me!"

"Okay, fine." He said. She slid away from him "I feel like I can open up my heart to you and tell you everything, but I get the feeling you won't reciprocate."

"I just don't tell you everything, okay.Do I have to?"

"I wish you would." He said.She rolled her eyes."Please, Shel, let's not fight right now."

I'm afraid you won't have time to fight with all of the tasks you two will have.You KNOW that going out after hours is against the rules of Horizon." Peter said and shone a flashlight on them."Let's go.Back to your cabins right now!March!" he ordered.Shelby shot Scott a dirty look and said

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't made me come out in the rain after curfew in the first place, Scott!"

"Oh, Shelby, I know.I physically drug you out here to be with me." He said sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Peter said.They both went back to their cabins sullenly.Shelby wanted to slam the door so bad it hurt.What did it matter, anyway?They had already been discovered, so she had no reason to hide it from the other girls.She slammed it.Juliette shot up in bed and screamed.Shelby just stood there for a minute.She was watching Juliette hyperventilate.It was fun to see Little Miss Perfect lose it like this.Juliette glared at Shelby as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Chill, Queenie, I was just having a little venting session over here." Shelby said hatefully.Juliette raised her hand to her chest.

"What for, Shelby? You scared me to death!"

"Scott and I got caught out after lights out, so what's new."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shel." Juliette said sweetly.Shelby crossed over to her bed.

"No, you're not." Was all Shelby could say before she climbed into bed."So don't pretend like you are."

On the other side of the cabin Daisy had been eavesdropping on Shelby and Juliette's conversation.She had been pretending to be asleep.She rolled over, a contented smile on her face and went to sleep.There was a lot more work to be done if she was going to get what she wanted..............

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey, guys, sorry it's so short.I'm loaded down with homework and Idon't have a lot of time so I'm breaking it up into sections so you guys can have the next chapters sooner. I know it drives me absolutely crazy when I'm waitin for the next Chapter of a story AHEM jd........it's been a while since you've posted! I'm waiting for the next chapter of S.W. II!!!!!! AHEM.......thanks..I'm planning on doing a little twist with Daisy in this. I have a severe case of writers block, so this is just a little space filler until I get my act together, k?? BYE!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not doin this to make $$$

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott and Shelby Unlimited. Ch 3

The next morning Peter woke Shelby up bright and early.

"Come on." He said "You broke the rules, now you pay the consequences.You're going to get up, go to the mess hall, get some breakfast and then I'll give you your tasks for today."

"For _today_? Great.How many days am I gonna have to do this crap?"

"Until I'm satisfied.Now move it!" He commanded.She got out of bed and waited for Peter to leave.She then got dressed and dragged herself down to the mess hall.The campus was deserted because she was up an hour and a half before all the other students.The mess hall was also deserted.Sophie had gotten out some breakfast material and Shelby had to put it together to make her own breakfast.She saw it had already been ruffled through.She knew what that meant.She looked behind her back at the tables.There sat Scott. She made a disgusted sigh and fixed her breakfast.She turned around to go sit at a different table, but Peter stepped in her way.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she asked with an aggravated tone.

"You're going to sit over there." He said pointing to Scott's table."With Scott."

"WHY?!" she exclaimed very loudly

"You two are going to work out your differences and make up."Shelby narrowed her eyes at Peter.

"You can't make us talk, Peter." She argued.

" Oh, no??? We'll see about that." He gave her a lift of the eyebrows and then pointed at the table Scott was sitting at. "Go. Sit. Now."

"Chill out.You sound like a caveman." She mumbled as she pushed by him.She noisily pulled out a chair directly across from Scott, sat down, and slumped in it.Scott looked up at her and gave her an angry look. "Don't look at me like that unless you have something to say." She said in a low raspy tone.He looked down at his food and twirled his fork.Peter approached them.The both looked up.

"Okay kids—" he started, but Shelby cut him off.

"We're not kids.We're profoundly dysfunctional adolescents." She said sarcastically.He looked at her and then moved his gaze to Scott.

"You two are going to finish up here, and then you two are going to go on a survival hike together."They each let out an exasperated sigh." You're gonna need a tent from the shed, and your sleeping bags.The rest of the stuff you'll need you should have in your dorms.This hike should take you today, and maybe half of the day tomorrow, tops."

"So we're not on shuns?" Scott asked still looking down and twirling his fork.

"Quite the opposite.For the next two weeks, you two are going to be doing **_EVERYTHING_** together. Got me? You two are going to eat, sleep, and breathe each other.You are going to be together so much you'll literally be coming out of each other's noses." 

"Oh, lucky me.Scott coming out of my nose.Peter, can't you chose some other form of torture?" she said flatly.

"This is your task.Get going or get out.What do you choose?" he asked looking from one face to another. "Scott?"

"Get going." He mumbled "I guess."

"Shelby?"

"I guess we better get going then." She said looking away.They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence and then went their separate ways to get ready for the hike they both dreaded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott got back to the cabin and grabbed a backpack.He shoved two days worth of clothes and the other necessities for this dumb hike that he was being forced to go on.He attached his sleeping bag to the top of it and he swung it over his shoulder.

"Hey, Meat." Auggie'sgroggy voice said."Where ya goin? Ya aren't running again are ya??"

"Hey....no.I wish I was, though." He said and headed towards the door."Shelby and I got caught outside after lights out.Peter's sending us on some dumb survival hike together."

"Together??" Auggie asked sounding very surprised."A co-ed survival hike.And you and Shelby?Whoa.He must totally trust you two."

"Well..uh...actually...Shelby and I aren't exactly on each other's best sides right about now." Scott said.

"Oh.Well, later, man."

"Yeah, later." Scott said and went outside to get the tent they would need.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

n the girls' dorm Shelby got ready also.She had a rough time rolling up her sleeping bag after she had finished packing her clothes and finally huffed and threw the whole thing across the room.It landed on Daisy's face.Daisy slowly sat up and let the sleeping bag fall to her lap.

"May I ask what you are DOING?" Daisy asked angrily.

"Making soup." Shelby said sarcastically."What does it look like I'm doing?I'm going on a survival hike."

"Why?" Daisy laughed.

"As if you didn't know.Scott and I got caught out there last night."

"Oh.So, uh, what's Scott's punishment."

"That's the worst part.We have to go on this crazy thing together."

"You two? On a survival hike? Together?"

"Yeah." Shelby chuckled."Why? You sound like that messes up your life somehow."

"No. No. I just never heard of a co-ed survival hike without Peter or Sophie there." Daisy said quickly.Shelby shrugged.

" I dunno.Scott and I aren't on the best of terms right now.This hike is supposed to help us "find each other again".That's all I know".

"Well, when will you be back?" Daisy said.

"My my. Nosy, aren't we? Sometime tomorrow afternoon, if you must know."Shelby informed her.

"Oh, well........have fun.....I guess."

"Oh." Shelby said swinging her backpack over her shoulder."You can count on it.Bye Daiz."

"Bye, Shel."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Chapter: Scott and Shelby leave on their survival hike together and Daisy brews up another plan....................

Okay...well....I hope this was LONG enough for you guys....I wrote this all this afternoon and now I really gotta go do homework, so I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow, but I dunno if I can.There's a football home game tomorrow at my high school.H-I-L....L-T-O-P......P-E-R-S. OH YES! GO HILLTOPPERS!!!!!! Sorry bout that.I have to cheer at it.Let me know whatcha think of my story so far! Luv ya'll!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Higher Ground, and I don't do this to make $$$.I do this purely for the enjoyment of writing it and letting HG fans read it.Enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott and Shelby Unlmtd. Ch 4

Shelby went outside to see that Scott had already retrieved the tent that they would need for the hike.Peter and Scott were talking.Shelby finally reached them and halted in front of the two men.

"Oh look, Princess Shelby has finally graced us with her presence."Scott said cynically

"Yes." Shelby responded sarcastically "So bow down and worship me."

"That's enough for now." Peter stopped them."When you two start your hike, insult and put each other down all you want.But I don't wanna hear it right now, so can it!"He held up his hands and moved them around as he talked to them."I'm going to take you two up the mountain and you two are to be back here by early afternoon tomorrow.If you're not, you'll be in an isolation cabin, or on shuns, whichever you prefer.On the hike, you are to find food, a place to set up camp for the night, and water by any means you can."

"This sounds too easy." Scott said.Shelby agreed.

"I'm not finished.You two are to NEVER leave each other's sides.Since you have no map, and no supervision you are totally on your own.If one of you is alone for even one second, something horrible could happen.There are a lot of dangers out there guys, I'm not kiddin ya.Animals of all kinds that could rip either of you apart in one swipe of the paw."

"Maybe a bear will eat Scott.This trip might not be so bad after all." Shelby said.Scott glared at her.

"Anyway," Peter continued."To ensure you never leave each other's sides, you two are going to be tied together by the ankles with this piece of twine." He said holding a small brown string up.

"NOT AGAIN!" Scott exclaimed, "It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No it's not.You and Dwight managed, if you can remember that far back. As I was saying......you two will be connected at all times, and if you aren't connected when you come back, then you have shuns anyway, so you better work it out."

"Great." Shelby said crossing her arms over her chest and letting out a huge sigh.

"Well, what if SHE wont cooperate?" Scott accused and waved his hand at Shelby.

"You two are responsible for each other.One person doesn't cooperate, you both get the punishment."

"Well, that's not FAIR." Scott yelled.

"Did I say this hike was about fairness? It's about getting along, working through differences and working as a team."

"Chill, Pretty Boy." Shelby said dryly "It's my grade too, ya know.And I'm not gonna blow it."

"I wish I could believe you." He said and looked down.

"Okay, guys." Peter said sensing the tension. "You better get a move on.Shelby, you lift up you right pant leg, Scott, you lift up your left and let me tie this to you."

"Oh, goody." Shelby said and did as she was told.Scott reluctantly did the same.Peter knelt and tied them together.They both let go of their pant legs and let them fall over their shoes again.

"Okay guys.Get in the car.I'm gonna take you to the top of the mountain, it's your job to find the way back down."

"Looking forward to it." Shelby muttered.She and Scott both tried to take a step at the same time, but it didn't work.Scott was jerked backwards

"God, Shelby.Let's go!" he yelled jerking his leg and Shelby was forced to follow.They reached the jeep. "Get in." he commanded.She took a step forward till she was right in front of him and stood on her tiptoes until her face was level and right in front of his."

"Why don't you?" she said angrily.Scott was about to say something hateful back, but Peter said.

"Last time I heard, get in the car meant get in the car." Scott looked at Peter, turned and climbed in.Shelby followed close behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Girls dorm right before Peter the scene with Scott and Shelby. 

"I can't believe Scott and Shelby get to go on this hike together.Everybody knows that even if they are fighting right now, it won't last.They're bound to make up within the hour.They can't stay mad at each other." Kat said while drying her hair with a towel.Daisy said nothing.She sat mercilessly scribbling something in a notebook.

"I know." Juliette said while she braided her hair."I mean, when Auggie and I got caught we had shuns from each other.But now....Shelby and Scott get caught and all they get to go out alone together in the woods.What gives? Anything could happen out there.I mean, this is Scott and Shelby we're talking about.Now either Peter trusts them big time, or he doesn't trust us at all."

"I never thought of it that way." Kat said.She glanced over at Daisy."Daisy, you're being awfully quiet this morning." She accused.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry if that makes you unhappy." Daisy snapped and slammed her notebook closed.

"Take it easy, Daiz!" Juliette said standing up."She didn't mean anything by it.What's your problem anyway?!"

"My problem is that Scott and Shelby get caught after lights out and they practically get sent out on a romantic evening together alone in the woods!" She said angrily and opened her notebook again.

"I thought Shel was your friend." Juliette said."I figured you'd be happy for her."Daisy hesitated for a minute and then said very quickly

"That has nothing to do with it, okay!"

With that she tore the paper out of her notebook, folded it and left the dorm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter stopped the jeep and Shelby climbed out of the car.She held her leg up so that Scott could get out of the car.Once he did she let her leg drop.They were in the middle of the woods somewhere.She sighed, rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips.Scott ran his hand back through his hair and looked straight ahead into the woods. Peter climbed out of the car and crossed over to them.

"Okay guys." He said."You're on your own." He opened the trunk and handed them each a notebook."Your journals." He offered, shoving them towards the two Cliffhangers."I expect at least 3 entries by the time you get home tomorrow.Now listen up.Even though you aren't technically on campus, you are still students of Horizon,which means you still have to obey the rules here.No drugs, and no sex-"

"I don't think you have to worry about THAT." Shelby said and shifted away from Scott.

"Good." Peter said.He crossed over and got back in the car.He backed up and rolled down the window."Remember." He said and pointed at the twine that connected them.He rolled up the window, and with that, he was gone.Scott and Shelby stood for a minute in silence and then Shelby broke the silence and said

"Well, Cowboy, I uh....guess we better get going." She said and took a step forward.Scott didn't budge so she was jerked back.Without turning around, she said through clenched teeth"WHAT are you DOING, SCOTT! Let's go!"

"Shel, we need to talk." He said.

"I'm not going to talk to you right now." She said

"Well, then I'm not moving."

"SCOTT." She said turning around.

"All I'm asking is for a little heart to heart here.No big deal.You talk; we walk.You don't....we stand here.It's as simple as that."He bribed

"That's blackmail." She said raising her eyebrows.

"That's the beauty of it."He said and smiled.She wet her lips and crossed her arms.

"Scott Barringer, I don't believe you." She said angrily.

"Your choice."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisy

_The plan was brilliant.The plan only a mastermind could have thought up.This way she could win his heart almost without effort. Once he read that letter she put in his journal he would fall head over heels in love with her.But he wouldn't know it was her that had written the letter.And she wouldn't tell him until she had taken care of other things.Like getting that little tramp, Shelby, out of the way.She had had a few minor setbacks, but nothing was going to stop her from getting him.Nothing.She wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted anything, and she was going to make sure she got it._

_ _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ _

**hey guys.This is the end of this chapter.Hope you like it so far.I want lots of reviews if u want the next chapter! Think you are up to it? HEY! WE WON IN THE FOOTBALL GAME! GO TOPPERS! P.s. DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN ON WITH HIGHER GROUND ON THE FFC??? THEY HAVEN'T PLAYED IT IN TWO WEEKS! I THINKI'M FEELING HIGHER GROUND WITHDRAWAL SYMPTOMS. LOL!!!! DID THEY CANCEL IT? I HEARD THAT NBC IS CONSIDERING BUYING IT.IF THEY CANCEL THE SHOW I'LL DIE! 3 BEE**


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for Higher Ground and I don't do this to make $$$.Do I gotta do one of these thing every chapter?Oh well.Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott and Shelby Unlimited Ch 5

_Life's greatest happiness is to be convinced that we are loved._

_-Victor Hugo_

_ _

Scott and Shelby's hike

"Scott, this isn't fair.If you really care about me, you're not going to force me to talk before I'm ready." Shelby said and balled her hands into fists.He looked at her for a minute and then decided she was right.

"Okay." He finally said."But promise me one thing?"

" Uh, what?" she said starting to get aggravated.

"Promise me that we'll talk before we get back to Horizon."She hesitated.

"Okay.I promise."

"Good, then let's get going.We have a long day ahead of us." He said and began to walk, pulling Shelby along with him.

They hiked for about two hours down the mountain, and Scott acted like he knew exactly where they were at all times, even though Shelby knew he was just acting like a big shot, and he really didn't have a clue either.

"Let's rest, Scott, please!" Shelby panted.He nodded, dropped his bag to the ground and sat down. She did the same, except she sat on her bag.He gulped water out of his water bottle and then sat with his hands on his knees.The tension was buildi_n_g between them.The silence was deafening.No birds chirped, no animals made noises in the brush.There was a slight breeze.Shelby's voice cut through the silence like a knife."What do you want me to talk about?" she said after taking a deep breath.Scott looked up, his blonde hair tousled with a few pieces hanging down over his forehead.

Um....us." he said quietly.She reached up, swiped hair out of her face and then leaned forward.

"What about us?I mean, we were doing just fine until last night, weren't we?At least I thought we were."She said 

"I thought so too." He looked through the trees and squinted as the sun shone in his eyes."But....I guess there's a lot of stuff you're keeping from me."  
"I'M KEEPING FROM YOU?!What? What do I have to tell you everything, Scott?"

"No, but, Shel, you **_can_** tell me anything.I'll understand anything you tell me.I promise." She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Don't get all love sing songy on me, Scott."

"Well, someone needs to be.Shelby, has anyone, ever, in your whole life, gotten sing songy on you."He asked.

"Well, no.Not until I met you at least." She confessed.

"It's just that I want you to be able to tell me anything and KNOW that I'll be here for you."

"Right." She said and leaned back."Like you were here for me when I told you about my past before I got here to Horizon? Like that, Scott?I've seen how you're there people and I'm not sure I want to be your next victim again."

"I was being a jerk back then, Shel.I thought we had gotten past that."

"Maybe _you _have." She said quietly.He looked down."But that hurt me.You have no idea how much.I want to tell you everything, Scott, I do, but I just don't know if I'm ready to be rejected by you again.There's nothing much I left out when I told you about my stepfather, but you obviously want to know everything about me, and I'm not ready to tell you right now."

"Is that what you think? That I'm going to reject you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore.You, Scott, are so unpredictable.I never know what you're going to do, what you are going to say...and that scares me."

"Hmmm I always thought being unpredictable was a good thing."

"I thought it was too.But I feel like an emotional roller coaster every time I need to tell you something.I never know if you are going to welcome it with open arms, or push it away, and get mad at me because of it.I'm not a mind reader, Scott.I shouldn't have to tiptoe around you because I'm afraid you'll get mad."

"I know.You're right." He said nodding

"To tell you the truth.....you're the first person that I actually cared if I made them mad.And I don't wanna lose that with you."They sat silently for a few minutes."I need to be alone right now.To think." She said finally.

"Well, that's gonna be kinda tough." He laughed and pointed down at the twine that connected them.

"So! We'll untie it.Peter never said we had to have it on through the whole hike...he just said we needed to be connected when we got back."

"Well, I guess we've got him on a technicality. I like the way your mind works." Scott said 

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" she laughed. She bent down and yanked off her part of the twine and stood. She got into her backpack and pulled out her journal. I guess this would be a good time to start those three journal entries Peter wants, right?" No response from Scott. "Okay, well, I think I hear water over there." She said motioning with her hand to the right, "I'm gonna go kick it over there."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Horizon

Daisy couldn't wait for Scott and Shelby to come back home tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see Scott's reaction to her letter. She knew he would love it. Once he opened his journal he would see it, and he would love it. She just knew he would! But she wasn't exactly looking forward to the hostility that Shelby was going to have towards her and every other girl in the Cliffhanger group until she found out who was moving in on her Scott. Daisy would reveal herself to Scott eventually, and then she's be the center of Shelby's wrath, but getting Scott would be totally worth it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shelby

Shelby made her way towards the sound of the water. She finally reached it. It was a river. She had always loved the sound of rushing water. Back home she used to go to the river near her house and just sit for hours and hours thinking. She had nothing to think about really until all the horrible things started happening to her. Then she had plenty to think about. She used to plan her escapes down by the river, she used to feel sorry for herself there. She did everything there. She used to wash herself in the river, too. She knew it was a waste because every time, she knew she was never gonna get clean. The things she did...........even she didn't understand them. How could he? She sat down by the water and breathed deeply. Then she opened up her journal and began to write:

Here I am on this dumb hike you sent me on. I guess this is supposed to have a lesson, so I'll just go along with it. Since you left us out here for the mountain lions, Scott and I have been able to share words without arguing over everything. He wants to know more about me than I'm ready to tell him and that upsets him, because I guess he's told me everything about himself. I wish I could tell him everything, but last time I told him something about my past, he pushed me away. I know you tell me he was scared, and he wasn't ready to hear what I had to say, but why does he ask then? I wish I could trust him with everything, but something deep down inside keeps telling me that I can't. Someone help me please. Tell me what to do. I feel so alone. I just want someone to hold me, and tell me that they love me. That would be a first.

9/15/2000. –Shelby Merrick

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott

Scott watched Shelby leave and sighed in disappointment. He had really hoped he could get Shelby to open up to him, but that would take a lot of work. Just like it had taken a lot of work to get her to tell him that her stepfather had been abusing her. And to tell about the rest of her past. And what had he done? Blown her off and acted like a jerk. He could see why she would be apprehensive to tell him anything more about her past, given the incidents they had had before. He grabbed his journal out of his backpack and opened it. He began writing:

Okay, I'm going to start my journals right now, peter. There's something you can be proud of me for, if not the reason we are on this demented hike in the first place. You wanna know how i feel right now? Why don't I tell you. I feel shut out. Shut out of Shelby's life, and shut out of my own life. Is that possible? To be shut out of your own life? Well, that's how i feel. Shelby doesn't seem to want to tell me anything. All i want to do is understand her. But i get the feeling she doesn't want to tell me anything about herself that I don't already know. How am i supposed to grow closer to her if she won't let me? 9/15/2000 Scott Barringer

When Scott finished writing his first journal entry he shut the journal.He saw a rock on the ground that was kind of in the shape of a heart.He leaned down to pick it up and his journal fell to the ground with a soft thump.A folded paper peeked out of the corner.Scott forgot about the rock and grabbed the paper and unfolded it.What he saw made his mind spin with confusion.And maybe a splash of flattery........

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**hey guys! I hope it's getting suspenseful for ya! I want lottttttsssssss of reviews!!! I love reading them.You guys crack me up in some of them.Well, hope you're enjoying the story so far. And I'll try to post this thing right now, but the last few times I've been to the site something weird has been going on.It's like a blank screen or something.Hopefully they get their act together really soon.Well, tell me whatcha think of my story! BYE! ~3~ Bee**


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I don't do this to make $$$!The words to Daisy's letter are owned by Janice Lamb, and the words to the song "I don't know why." Are owned by Shawn Colvin. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Love does not consist of gazing into each other's eyes, but looking outward together in the same direction._

_- Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

Scott and Shelby Unlimited 

Chapter 6

Scott looked down at the letter that read:

Dear Scott,

I think our love was meant to be.The special sharing we know couldn't be as it is today if we had not met exactly when we did.If our lives hadn't touched when they did, I might have lived today loving one less person.But not just any person.A very beautiful one.Thank you for being you and for helping me to understand some of the joys that are to be found in life.If you feel the same, meet me tomorrow night at the docks.

-Anonymous

_Oh, Shelby. _Scott thought._All this time I thought you were angry with me, but you really wrote this letter.But why didn't you just tell me?You've never had a problem telling me how you felt before....Could this not be from Shelby?Could it be from....Juliette....or Kat.....??? No.No, it couldn't be.They all know I love Shelby.It has to be Shel.But, why?Maybe I should just ask her.No. No, that might embarrass her.I'll just do what the letter says.I won't even mention the letter.I'll just do what it says and meet her at the docks tomorrow night._Scott decided. _And maybe I'll bring flowers or something romantic like that._Scott sat contemplating all over the different things he would say to Shelby when he met her at the docks the next night.While Shelby had no idea that she was to meet him there.Because the letter wasn't from her.

Shelby

Shelby sat silently listening to the sound of rushing water.She was just waiting for Scott to come tell her it was time to get moving.She knew she should get up and make the effort herself, but she loved the sound of the water, and the cool feel of the mist on her face.She was starting to feel bad about how she had been treating Scott lately, and decided that she would make it up to him when they got back the next day.She didn't know how she would do it, but she would.She wouldn't let herself mess up this relationship.He was the first guy.The first one that had ever looked at her like that.Not like the guys on the streets.The way Scott looked at her made her feel warm and bubbly inside.She had never felt that way before.She didn't like it at first, but now she had come to accept it.Maybe, somewhere deep down inside she really liked it.She liked the way he looked at her.The way he would stare at her until she could feel his eyes boring a hole through her.She would look at him, and he would look away quickly.She thought it was cute how he would get so embarrassed about little things like that.What would her friends back home say?They'd tell her she'd gone soft on them.Shelby decided right then that she wouldn't let her new world with Scott here at Horizon cross with her old world back home.

**_I don't know why_**

**_The sky is so blue_**

**_And I don't know why_**

**_I'm so in love with you_**

**_But if there were no music_**

**_Then I would not get through_**

**_I don't know why _**

**_I know these things, but I do_**

**_ _**

Daisy sat in the mess hall picking at her breakfast.She couldn't stop thinking about Scott.Everything he did made her go crazy.This wasn't like her at all.She had never had a crush on anyone before, much less someone like Scott.He was just too....pretty for her taste.But yet she felt herself strangely attracted to him.She had already planned their night at the docks.A romantic dinner, and stargazing.Not her style at all.She would much rather sit around lit candles and read chants, but, hey, she had to get Scott.And he seemed like that type.The why is he with Shelby?Shelby was anything BUT romantic.Then again, Scott and Shelby were different when they were around each other.Alone, Shelby was a crass, rude, sarcastic little punk who would roll her eyes at practically anything you could say.You could also see in her eyes a taunting little glint.But those same eyes danced and sparkled when she looked at Scott.I mean, everybody could see it.Those two were head over heels for each other.Not to _mention_ Scott.

**I don't know why**

**But some dreams come true**

**And I don't know where**

**But there's a place for you**

**And every time you look at me that way**

**I would lay down my life for you**

**I don't know why **

**I know these things, but I do**

** **

Alone Scott was a rude, mean, selfish little prep that thought he was better than everyone else, but he seemed so much more likeable when he was around Shelby.Daisy wondered how that was humanly possible.How could Shelby make anyone want to be a better man?She left so much to be desired, herself.How could Scott love Shelby?! It was completely mind boggling._What does Shelby have that I don't have? I mean, I'm a fun girl._Daisy thought to herself. _Maybe it's because of that night.That night so many months ago when Scott and Shelby walked in from the rain, hand in hand, and they had suddenly worked out their differences and had fallen in love.If I had been the one with him that night, it would be me he loved.Not Shelby.Besides..he doesn't love Shelby.He loves what they have together.The secrets they share.How could he love SHELBY.Of course he didn't.He loved that she would keep his secret.But not her.Daisy would make him love HER.Not secrets they would share.Amd they would share plenty of them if she could do anything about it._

_ _

**I don't know why**

**But some are going to make you cry**

**And I don't know how**

**But I will get you by, I will try**

**They're not trying to cause you pain**

**They're just afraid of loving you**

**I don't know why**

**I know these things but I do.**

** **

**I don't know why**

**Trees grow so tall**

**And I don't know why**

**I don't know anything at all**

**But if there were no music**

**I would not get through**

**I don't know why **

**I know these things, but I do**

**I don't know why**

**I know these things, but I do**

**I don't know why**

**I'm so in love with you**


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Higher Ground and I don't do this to make $$$!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_To love at all is to be vulnerable_

_-c.s. lewis_

Scott and Shelby Unlimited

Chapter 7

When Scott went to get Shelby from the river to tell her that they needed to get moving, she had reluctantly come with him.Scott was confused because they way she had been acting towards him and what she put in that letter made no sense whatsoever.The letter was full of love and admiration, but Shelby was acting as she usually did.Sarcastic and angry.Shelby groaned as she pulled on the heavy pack.

"Alright." He sighed"Let's get moving.We're running out of daylight."

"Scott it's maybe a little past noon.We are in no way running out of daylight."

"Look, Shelby, every minute counts!You may not care about this hike and our grades, but I do! And I'm not going to let you ruin this for me.For us! We have to prove to Peter that we can do this."

"But we can't!" Shelby said starting to walk.

"That's what he's expecting us to think! We have to work as a team, and we'll get through this.We just have to learn to get along without fighting every 2 seconds and we'll be okay."

"That'll be the day! The day when we can do anything together without arguing will be the day when pigs can fly!.It's impossible, Scott.You and I....we're like cats and dogs.We get along for maybe an instant in time, and the rest of the time we're arguing about SOMETHING!"

"We CAN get along, Shel.We just have to work at it.It is possible." Shelby stopped suddenly and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.She turned and looked at Scott, then rolled her eyes.

"Would you STOP acting like Mr. Rogers!If you haven't noticed, we aren't on Sesame Street, Scott! We're in the middle of nowhere and you are trying to preach at me here!"

"I'm just trying to get you to believe in yourself! In us! In us as a team!I'm getting the feeling that I need to believe in you, here! You're not doing it for yourself, I'm pretty sure your PARENTS aren't doing it!And I'm also damn sure those guys on the streets didn't believe in you.I'm sorry, Shel.I'm sorry, but I have hope for you.I wish you would either accept it, or have some hope for yourself, because you're looking in all the wrong places!"

Shelby just stood there for a minute.Taking in everything he had just said to her.First she felt bad for making him angry, and then anger boiled over in her stomach to replace that feeling.Her eyes welled up with tears."You want me to have hope?!" she yelled angrily."You want me to have hope, Scott? Hope for what?I don't have hope for anything because I don't have anything to hope for!You have college....and FOOTBALL...and a family at home....I HAVE NOTHING!I have no future, I have no past worth looking at.....All I HAVE is right now!So why don't you take some of your own advice and have hope in yourself.Forget about me.There's nothing to hope for."

Scott looked at her, his head tilted.He had never heard her talk like this before.When he had needed her, back when all this Elaine crap went down, she had been there for him.She had known all the right things to say to him.She had told him it wasn't his fault, she had told him everything would work out, she had totally understood him.She had kept his secret.She had been the one to give him hope, and now, he was trying to give it back to her.She needed it more than he ever did, and she wouldn't take it.And there wasn't a darn thing he could do about it.He couldn't fore it on her.All he could do was offer it and hope she made the right decision about it.He wanted her to have the same hope he had given to her, but he didn't know how to give it to her.He had no idea what to say, what to do that would make her believe in him again."Shelby, I.....I....know this is going to sound corny......but you have a lot of things to hope for.I mean, you have this school.You have your friends.Your friends here, and at home...we all believe in you.You're smart, you're funny-"

"My mission in LIFE.To be funny." She said sarcastically.

"Let me finish." He said raising a finger and shifting his weight to his left foot."You're assertive, and.....you're.....you're beautiful."

"Oh THAT was so beautiful, Scott." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes."Mind if I go puke now?"

"Fine.You don't have to listen to what I have to say, and you don't have to believe me.I can't make you.But at least you know what I think of you.What everybody else thinks about you.I love you, Shel, and you don't have to believe me, or feel the same way about me, but it's never going to change.Never.There's nothing you are ever going to do or say that is going to make me change my mind about you.We've been through so much together.....how can you not see how I feel?" he asked in a pleading voice.He reached out his hand and touched her arm in a gesture letting her know he wanted to make up, but she jerked away and glared at him. 

"You know how I feel about you, Scott.But right now....there's nothing you can do for me.I just need....I just need to figure this out on my own.Do you understand? We've been through this already."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess you're right.But Shelby, I want you to say you forgive me.Once and for all.Forgive me for being a jerk, for not bein there for you when you most needed me, for all the names I called you before I really knew **_you_**, for everything I've ever done to you, I want you to forgive me for it and let's forget about it.Like starting over again, just we'll start over together this time."She looked at him for a long time.

"Just.....can we talk about this later?"

"I just want a simple yes or no.Either you forgive me or you don't.Please just tell me quickly.It's not fair to leave me hanging like this."She nodded and tried to force a smile, but she wasn't successful.She took a step forward and took his hand in hers.He was so warm. 

"Scott, I....I do forgive you, but I want you to forgive me too.Look, I'm sorry I haven't been the nicest person to be around theses last few days, and I hate it.I just don't want you to be mad at me for it.I'm going through a rough time right now.Don't ask me why because I don't even know.I'm doing the best I can with what little pride I have left after being at this school.I promise...soon...I'll get myself out of this little hole I've been in and start paying more attention to us.I just don't want you to ever think....even when I act sarcastic and rude, that I don't love you.Because I do.I just have a hard time saying it..or showing it or whatever."He had been looking intensley into her blue eyes.When she finished he nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze.Silence."We better get moving."

He nodded.For the next few hours she would feel him gazing at her constantly during the hike.She looked over at him.

"WHAT?!" she laughed and looked away. "Why are you looking at me like that?!You look like I hurt you or something."

"I'm just worried about you.That's all." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, please don't worry about me.I'll be fine.I'm a tough girl.Surely you know that by now."

"Telling me not to worry about you is like telling me not to breathe." He said quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys, sorry this took me soooooo freakin long! I have been so busy! I have two things to ask you guys. 1.Can anybody see the pictures I put at the top of the stories? I've downloaded pictures that go with my story line and I don't know if u can c them when I post.2.What do you guys want me to do? Post shorter chapters more frequently or longer chapters less frequently?I'm pressed for time, so just let me know which one you guys want and I'll try to do it, k??Thanx!!!Plus...all you Scott and Shelby fans...I am the biggest fan of those two in the world, and even if I do break them up it'll only be for like 2 seconds! I TOTALLY plan on keeping them together in the end! Scott and Shelby are the only names that go together anyway......

~*Bee*~


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Higher Ground and I don't do this to make $$$.The words to the song "Your love is life to me" belong to FFH.They are a Christian band, and the song is Christian, but it kinda went with my storyline.I dunno.If you don't like the fact that I'm using a Christian song for my story, you can email me and cuss your brains out at me, but that wouldn't be very Christian-like now would it?LOL. Enjoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott and Shelby Unlimited

Ch. 8

_ _

_When love beckons to you, follow him._

_-Kahlil Gibran _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Scott and Shelby walked for several more hours down the mountain.Scott began wondering how a drive so short could possibly be a walk so long.I mean it had only taken them about 45 minutes to drive up the mountain and it was going to take them a day and a half to walk back down.He was getting hot and sweaty and he didn't exactly like that feeling.He looked over at Shelby.Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and messily framing her face.Her face was shiny with sweat and dirt was visible on her cheeks.They had barely spoken since Shelby had forgiven him except for a little bit of small talk.A comment on the weather, and which direction they should be going was about it.He found himself reminiscing about his life back home.He had been the big man on campus.He had a great football record, he was getting passing grades in school, he had a lot of friends, he had a girlfriend who he was totally crazy about....Jenna....and maybe if he went back he would still be crazy about her.Then he glanced over and Shelby and forgot all about Jenna.Shelby was the one he would always love, and no one could ever compete fairly with her.Scott went back to remembering all those good times.Having fun with his friends, and doing what he loved.Playing football.Then a thought entered his mind._Things can never go back to the way they were.Those days are over.Ever since Elaine started doing those things.._He had started using, and then he had been kicked off the football team.His friends were there for him still, but they didn't seem as interested in him when he wasn't captain of the team, and it wasn't helping them anymore.Some of them even completely abandoned him.Jenna had been there for him, but he still felt like she was leaving him too, and he was all alone.Then his dad had discovered the truth about the drugs and had sent him to Horizon.Then he had met Juliette.She seemed perfect, but they had had a falling out, and had broken up.Juliette wasn't ever right for him anyway.She was just sort of a fill in because he missed Jenna so much and he was afraid to be alone.Then he had seen Shelby in a new light that fateful night of the thunderstorm.He had flipped out.Then he poured his heart out to her, and she had done something that he thought no one would ever do.She believed him.And she understood.From then on he was totally crazy about her from that night on.He had said to her "Hey...you won't tell anyone will you?" and she had said "No.I won't tell anybody.""Thanks""Yea, well, we'll see what you say when you get my bill." The voices faded out and left him feeling empty inside longing for more memories, but none came.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisy was walking around all day daydreaming of Scott.She had been daydreaming of him in science class and messed up three times on her model of an animal cell.She had bumped into what seemed like hundreds of people, and had totally bombed an English Test.In Geography she had written down "Scott" instead of Scotland and the teacher had given her an odd look.She was beginning to feel really retarded.Luckily no one in the group had noticed her sudden urge to fall on her face on the lawn because she was too busy daydreaming to pay attention to where she was walking.Auggie had given her a few weird looks, but hadn't said anything to her _yet_.But she was waiting for it to come.Auggie was too crass not to say anything to her.Daisy laughed silently thinking about what Shelby would say to her if she was here.Probably something like "Hey, Dais, whatever you took just kicked in."And Daisy would have to think of a good excuse to give Shelby.What? What was she going to say? "Oh, sorry, Shelby.You know, I'm just getting a little distracted lately.What with thinking up a plan to steal your boyfriend and all."What would Shelby say if Daisy actually said that? She'd wig out.That's what she'd do.Daisy didn't want to be the center of Shelby's wrath.NOBODY did.Shelby could be pretty mean and hateful when she wanted to.Daisy had seen her act this way mostly towards Juliette, but sometimes towards Scott, like when they were in a fight or something, which was pretty frequently lately.Scott probably needed a break from his VERY sarcastic girlfriend.Which is why she had written the letter.Why she had put it in his journal.Why she had delivered Scott and Shelby's journals to Peter before they left, and why she was sure Scott had read her letter.And also why she was sure he would be there.But a thought popped abruptly into Daisy's head._ What if Shelby saw that letter? No way in hell would Shelby let him out of her sight on that night if she knew anything about that letter._Daisy thought._I'll just have to get rid of her.Like get her in trouble.On shuns for a couple days or something really small like that so she would have just enough time to get my message out and meet Scott at the docks.Then maybe Scott will realize he has feelings for me.I sure do for him._Daisy prayed he did have feelings for her, but she seriously doubted that he did.......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shelby was starting to get a little uncomfortable with Scott.He kept looking over at her and it was making her so nervous.She wanted to scream at him and tell him not to look at her, but what would that sound like? Dumb, that's what.That was something her younger sister Jess used to yell at her for when she was just a baby.Shelby had strong memories of her childhood before her stepfather came into her life.Before all the pain, tears, and hate came strolling in.She liked those memories.And she liked the memories that she was creating here at Horizon.With Scott and Daisy.Her two favorite people here at the school.She had started screwing up when she was just thirteen.Making all the wrong choices, running all the wrong places, talking to all the wrong people.She didn't want to screw up here.She started thinking._I don't wanna do the wrong thing.All my life I've done the wrong thing._She remembered telling Daisy when Scott had decided to run.She had been so worried.And Daisy had been there to offer the best words of wisdom that anyone had ever shared with her.She had actually said those words to Daisy "I don't wanna do the wrong thing.My whole life I've done the wrong thing." And Dais had said "You know that voice that's telling you you're a bad person? That voice that says she deserves everything she gets? That voice is wrong.Don't listen." And Shelby had been a little angry and said "You don't even KNOW me.""I trust you.So does he.Just do what you think is right......"The memories of voices slowly faded and were replaced by Scott's voice

"Okay.Let's head to the east a little, okay, Shel?"

"Okay." Shelby agreed and they turned and kept walking.

Scott was dying to grab her hand and tell her that he loved her, but he tried to resist the urge.

**Your love is life to me**

**My truest longing my deepest need, yea**

**Without it one moment I don't know where I'd be**

**Your love is life to me**

** **

Shelby felt a sudden burst of affection for Scott and she was dying to reach over and feel the warmth of Scott's hand in his._Nah_ she thought._ That would be too romantic for a hike._

_ _

**Breath for my body**

**Light for my eyes**

**All that I need you daily provide**

**Deep in my being**

**More than my blood**

**My very existence**

**Depends on your love**

** **

**You love is life to me **

**My truest longing my deepest need**

**Without it one moment I don't know where I'd be**

**Your love is life to me**

** **

**Moment by moment I am aware**

**Of your tender mercy, and your constant care**

**My hope and my strength**

**Through all my days**

**I see so clearly**

**In so many ways**

** **

**Your love is life to me**

**My truest longing my deepest need, yea**

**Without it one moment I don't know where I'd be**

**Your love is life to me.**

** **

It was getting dark, so Scott and Shelby stopped and set up camp.They both sat down to write in their journals.They could still hear the distant sound of the river.

**Your love is a river**

**Flowing to the sea**

**And the river runs forever**

**And it washes over me**

** **

** **

** **

"Hey, Shel" Scott called across the camp site

"Yah? What? I'm trying to write here, yah mind?"

"I just wanted to say....I love you." 

Shelby licked her lips and smiled slightly and said "Yah cowboy, I love you too" She looked at him for a minute and then looked back down at her journal and smiled to herself.She had herself one hell of a guy.

**Your love is life to me**

**My truest longing, my deepest need**

**Without it one moment I don't know where I'd be**

**Your love is life to me.**

** **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post.I got most requests for shorter chapters more frequently, so that's whatI'll try to do.I hope you liked this chapter.It's basically just setting up.I promise next chapter I'll actually DO the whole Daisy and Scott at the docks thing!

**Bee**


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the higher ground characters, and I don't do this to make $$$.The words to the song Dream Angel are owned by Brian Wilson.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scott and Shelby Unlimited

Chapter 9

_"I've finally stopped running away from myself.Who else is there better to be?"-Goldie Hawn_

_ _

_ _

The night crept up slowly onto Scott and Shelby as they prepared to go to their tents for the night.It had been a _long_ day of hiking for the two extremely tired teens.They had learned that day how to work with each other, and how to listen to each other.Sure they had listened before, but they didn't really _hear_ each other.Shelby had remembered the sign that used to hang on her wall back home.Her mother loved the saying : _Tell me, I'll forget.Show me, I may remember.But involve me....and I'll understand._But she wasn't sure if she wanted to involve Scott in anything more than he already was, and she wasn't sure that he wanted to be anyway.She and Scott came from completely different worlds.Worlds that wouldn't have crossed if they both hadn't been screw ups and came to Horizon.In a way, it was a blessing in disguise.If nothing had happened to either one of them they would have never met, and never shared this feeling together.Shelby had finally come to terms with herself.She was beginning to accept her past, and learn to love herself again.And that was precious to her.

She glanced over at Scott who was kneeling on the ground attempting to start a fire.He furrowed his brow as he tried rubbing two sticks together unsuccessfully.He bit his lower lip and threw the sticks across the camp in frustration, barely missing Shelby's head.She ducked automatically and chucked.

"Having trouble?" She walked over and knelt beside him.

"What does it LOOK like?" he snapped

"Chill, drama king. Can I help?" she asked pushing him out of the way

"If you feel the need." He said without feeling.

"Hand me that piece of glass over there." She said and pointed to a piece of clear glass from an old bottle.He picked it up and handed it to her. "Alright..." she said more to herself than anyone.She angled the glass to where the very little bit of remaining sunshine was shining through the trees and directly hitting the glass. "Okay, now..push those leaves right in front of the light beam".He followed his orders.The light beam was shining on to the leaves. They sat silently for a moment

"What's supposed to be happening?" Scott said and looked up at her through those eyes she adored so much.A piece of blonde hair fell over his eyes.

"Shhhh. Just watch." She said looking back down at the leaves.A little swirl of smoke came from a leaf.Scott squinted.A whole was forming.Suddenly a little flame popped up and it grew and spread to the other leaves.She grabbed some leaves and added it to the small fire and then grabbed a few pieces of the wood that Scott had gathered before and added it.Then she sat back and watched it burn.

"Where...did you learn that?" Scott asked grinning.

"Girl Scouts." She said and shrugged.

"You expect me to believe you were a Girl Scout, Shel? Right."

"I was!" she said and drew her knees to her chest." For three years."

"I can't imagine you as a Girl Scout."

"Well...I was."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night was peaceful for the most part.A few owls hooted and there were crickets constantly chirping, but other than that it was quiet.Shelby laid in her tent staring at the "ceiling".She heard a few light whimpers.She sat straight up and listened intently.Her heart pounding in her ears.Magnifying any sound made in the dark.There was another whimper.She unzipped her tent and tiptoed into the night.She went across to Scott's tent.

"Scott?" She whispered."_Scott?"_ No answer.She unzipped his tent and climbed in.She zipped it back and crouched watching him.He had a pained look on his face, and he was crying out.Tears were streaming down his face.She wanted to wake him so badly, but he needed to work this out in his mind on his own.Watching him cry made her heart twist around.She crawled over and sat next to him, and took his hand in hers.It quieted him for a minute, but he went on dreaming.

"No, please." He said out loud through tears.Shelby's eyes welled up with tears and they fell one by one down her cheeks.After a few minutes he clamed and was silent.The dream was over.She breathed a huge sigh of relief and laid down next to him.Her head resting on his pillow.She pulled a part of his blanket over her, and settled in to go to sleep.He rolled over and put his arm around her waist...like even though he was sleeping...he knew she was there.It startled her for a moment, but she snuggled up to him and drifted into a dream....

** **

**I'm holding you as you sleep**

**And I get this feeling of peace**

**I know that you're going to be alright**

**Cuz heaven's in my arms tonight**

**And I know that someday, girl**

**You're gonna change the world**

**Believing and seeing your wishes all come true.**

** **

Scott stirred from his sleep.He groggily opened his eyes.He could see nothing in the dark.All he could feel was a warm body next to his, and the smell of Shelby's hair.His eyes adjusted to the light and he watched Shelby sleeping so peacefully.She was so pretty with her blonde hair wisped about her face.He remembered he had been dreaming.About Elaine again.It was always Elaine.He shuddered thinking about it.He wondered if he had been talking in his sleep again.It didn't matter.He obviously had been, and Shelby had heard him and come to him.Something no one else had ever done.He watched her sleeping and tried to forget about the horrible dream he had been having.

** **

**So dream angel, through the night**

**You can fly forever, never wonderin why**

**Dream angel, in my arms**

**With just one smile you can take my heart away**

** **

In her dream, Shelby was running towards water, because she heard Scott calling to her, but the run seemed to never end.She could see him, and she could reach out for him, but it was so far away.Suddenly Daisy popped up in front of her and Shelby stopped running and just stood there.She no longer had the energy, nor did she want to run anymore.Daisy turned and walked towards Scott.She reached him and they walked to the water hand in hand.She yelled for Scott to come back, buthe didn't even look back, and Shelby was once again left alone.

** **

**I'll do the best I can**

**And I hope that you'll understand**

**But baby, we're gonna be okay**

**We'll weather the storm along the way**

**And someday when I am gone**

**You'll have the strength to carry on**

**Believe me and feel me**

**I'm always by your side**

** **

Shelby woke up and shifted.Scott was awake.

"Hey...what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream.I had to look at something beautiful to help me forget." He whispered.

"Oooooh, good one.Pre meditated or spontaneous?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He teased and pulled her close to him.She yawned and drifted back into a light sleep.

**So dream angel, through the night**

**You can fly forever never wonderin why**

**Dream angel, in my arms**

**With just one smile you can take my heart away.**

** **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning they packed up and finished the hike back down the mountain.Two people were getting VERY anxious about the night ahead of them.

Shelby smiled when Horizon actually came into view.

"Home sweet home...." she said sarcastically as they walked onto the lawn.The cliffhangers were all outside sitting at one of the picnic tables hanging over books.Juliette looked up and smiled brightly when she saw them approaching.

"Hi guys!" she called cheerfully."How was your hike? Did ya have fun?"

"Loads." Shelby said without feeling."Where's Peter?"

"He's with the Ridgerunners.He'll be back soon."Kat said and nodded.Shelby and Scott dropped their heavy packs to the floor and took seats at the picnic tables.After about 5 minutes Peter reached the group.

"Well, Scott, Shelby, you survived.Congratulations.I want you both to come with me."

"Hey man, I didn't do it, whatever it is, I swear." Scott said quickly.

"No, it's nothing like that."

They followed him to his office.He motioned for them to sit down and they did so.

"I want you guys to tell me what you learned about each other on this hike.Shelby, you first."

"Uh..I learned that Scott doesn't know how to start a fire without matches, and I learned to trust someone besides myself."

"Scott?" Peter urged.

"I learned that Shelby was a girl scout, and I learned that sometimes people want to work out their problems alone and they don't need any help that doesn't come from inside themselves."

"Good.And one more thing.Where is your twine." He asked motioning towards their feet.

"Uhhhh." Scott said and looked at Shelby.

"You told us we had to work as a team...and um...see....the only way we could do that is if we weren't tied together.Sometime a team works better apart....." Shelby said trying to save their butts.

"Uh huh.Nice try.Look, you two have had a long week, so I'm gonna let this twine thing slide, okay? But don't get in the habit of not listening to my instructions."

"Okay." They both muttered.

"Alright.Uh..go get changed, clean yourselves up, and then join the other kids for class." The two just sat.He looked at them and raised his eyebrows "That means..NOW.Skid addle! Scoot. Now. Go." 

They rose and left Peter's office.

"Woah.You saved us on that twine thing.I owe ya big time."

"I know you do." She said as she turned and walked toward her dorm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night fell on Horizon.Curfew came and went, and Scott quietly sneaked out of his dorm.Without waking a single guy.He smiled as he walked towards the docks.He saw a figure sitting, her legs out over the edge.

"Shel?" he called

"Guess again." A voice answered back.Scott stopped in his tracks and hesitated.Where was Shelby...and who was THIS?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heyguys.Sorry it took me so long.I have been soooooooooo busy with homecoming and all.I made this chapter really long (well..it took me 4ever to write) If you wanna know what happens...I want reviews!!! I love reading them! Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.I'm sick, so I'll probably be home all day , so I'll try to post the next chapter today, okay? Great! Havea great week.God bless. And OH YAH!!! I looked in the TV guide for Friday, and if it's right....HIGHER GROUND IS BACK IN THE GAME!!! It hasn't been shown in the TV guide all September, but now......it is! For this Friday at 8 pm!!!!!!! Maybe all those emails and phone calls that we bugged them with finally brought them out of la la land.Higher Ground Lives On!!!!!! Yay!!!!!

~BEE~

** **


	10. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters, and I don't do this to make $$$. Although I wish I did own Scott and Shelby, but anyway......the words to the song "I Will Be True" are owned by Shane Minor.Well, the title of the song just gave away kinda what's gonna happen, but I gotta do what I gotta do! Enjoy.Oh yah...P.S.last chapter I put that it was past curfew when Scott snuck out..well...I screwed up and I didn't mean to put that so disregard that part, k???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scott and Shelby Unlimited 

Chapter 10

**_This is set right before lights out._**

Scott stopped dead in his tracks wondering who this was and why they were here instead of Shelby.Maybe he had gone to the wrong place.No.No the letter had clearly said the docks.And this was the docks....but this wasn't Shelby.He squinted in the darkness to see if he could make out any features of the shadowy figure.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna get over here?" the voice asked a little agitated. 

Scott thought he knew the voice.In fact, he was sure he knew it, and well.But why couldn't he put a voice with a face? Because it was late, and he was tired, and this wasn't Shelby.Three very good reasons not to know what's happening.He finally decided to speak up.He swallowed hard and said.

"Uh, I must have come to the wrong place.I was supposed to be meeting Shelby here." He called out. There was silence for a minute and then the girl stood up.

"No.You came to the right place.But Shelby was never a part of this.I wrote the letter, and I put it in your journal.I'm the one you're meeting here."She called.Scott was getting anxious.There was a light shining down near where the girl was standing.

"Step into the light." Scott said slowly.He squinted as she took a step forward and was illuminated by the light.Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing.He squinted."Daiz, is that you?" he finally said after a long pause.

"In the flesh." She answered.

"But I don't understand.....Shelby and I were supposed to meet here....what are you doing here, and where's Shelby." 

"How many times do I gotta say it?" Daisy snapped."Shelby had nothing to do with this.It was totally me.I planned the whole thing out.No Shelby anywhere in this whole thing, jeez."

"You mean to tell me that you sent me that love letter....and that you are like....in love with me or something?" Scott said with a confused look on his face.Daisy shrugged and bit her lower lip.

"Yeah....I guess I did." Scott was quiet for a moment and then scrunched up his face.

"GROSS!" he finally yelled."Are you _serious_?!" 

Daisy's mouth hung open for a minute at his reaction."Of all the reactions I had imagined in my head, Scott Barringer, this wasn't one of them.What do you mean **_gross_**??"She was hurt and he could sense it.

_Okay...I probably shouldn't have said gross....but...ewwww! Well....say something Scott....Say something now!Just make her feel better, ya know ? _Scott thought.

_ _

__"I'm sorry, Daisy, I uh...I didn't mean that."

"What **_did_** you mean then?"

"I don't know." He said walking towards her.He reached her and took her hand in his."Listen, Daiz, I dunno what you were thinking about when you wrote that letter, but it just isn't gonna happen._You_ are a GREAT friend to Shelby...and me.But this isn't an option.I love Shelby.I really do.If we pursue this....it's only gonna mess things up.And we really don't want to be more messed up than we already are.As long as I live you are going to be my friend, I promise you that.But Shelby is who I love...and nothing can change that.Not even a letter as beautiful as the one you wrote me."

Daisy swallowed and looked down at her hand in his.She longed for that always....but now she understood.Shelby was her friend....and what was she THINKING?But she wouldn't be her friend for much longer once Scott let this little rendezvous"I understand.I just thought maybe there could be something..ya know...there...between us....But now I know.And I respect that.What's Shelby gonna say to me?! I don't even wanna think about it."

"Uh...I'm not gonna tell her." Scott said quietly.

"Well.....why?"

"Because it would hurt her too much.And I can't stand to see her hurting.There's really no reason she has to know about this.Nothing happened, and it would only make things more complicated then they already are.I won't tell if you won't."He said holding out his hand for a shake."We'll make this our little secret.Deal?"

Daisy hesitated for a moment and then smiled and shook his hand firmly."Deal."

"Great." He said."We better be getting back.Wouldn't want to get caught.Then we'll never be able to explain to Shelby."

"Right." She said.They started walking slowly back.They were both silent for a few minutes.Not a single word was spoken until Daisy broke the silence"You know I really don't know what I was thinking." He turned his head and looked at her."Liking you....that broke all mypersonal rules.I must've been stoned or something."Scott opened his mouth to say something but just smiled.

"Oh, thanks.Gee, Daiz, you make a guy feel all warm and fuzzy inside.I've never had a compliment like that before."Scott said and shoved his hands down into his pockets.

"Well, you asked for it.Besides..there's a lot of perfect girls here who are probably willing to give you a real compliment."

"Well, they must be mistaken, because there's only one perfect person here." Scott said and looked at Daisy.She turned away and blushed.He was quiet for a moment and then said"And that person is me."

"Scott!" Daisy laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They got back to the greens.There was about ½ hour left before lights out.Shelby and Juliette were sitting in the lodge reading.

"Well, look who it is." Shelby said and smiled."I was looking for you everywhere, and nobody seemed to know where you were.Where'd ya run off to?" He sat down.

"Uh...nowhere...ya know...just out at the docks thinking."

Shelby closed her book and snuggled close to him.Scott felt extremely guilty.

**Early in the morning, the autumn leaves are falling**

**As I watch you lyin on the bed**

**Sleepin like a baby, your breathin makes me crazy**

**There's nirvana goin on in my head**

**My coffee cup tries to wake you up**

**What do I do with this perfect love?**

Daisy walked in and settled down in a chair next to Ezra.He didn't say anything for a second and just watched as the light from the fire danced on her face.

"Your face looks nice in this light." He finally said.She looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"Bag it.Doesn't work on me."

**I will be true to you**

**I will be true to you**

**The sun will rise and set**

**But don't let your heart forget**

**I will be true to you**

"Okay guys! Lights out.To your dorms now." Sophie yelled from the doorway.

Everyone stood and stretched and began filing out to get to their group dorms.Scott stood and offered Shelby his hand.She took it and smiled.They walked back to the dorms together hand in hand.

"So uh...what were you thinkin about?" she asked as they stood between the two dorm buildings.

"Nothing important.Just...ya know...stuff." he lied.She nodded.

"Guys, lets go! Hustle." They heard Peter yelling near the lodge.

"Well...goodnight, Scott."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, and then just held her praying to forget about what had happened that night and to stop feeling so damn guilty.He had done the right thing.

"Goodnight, Shel."They both turned and went to their dorms.

**Late in the evening, the day is quickly leavin**

**As I watch you in the house of love**

**Workin like a soldier, the night is nearly over**

**And we're gettin to the physical stuff**

**Kisses fly as we turn off the light**

**What do I do with such a perfect life?**

** **

"Yo, meat, where were you?" Auggie asked when Scott walked in the room.

"I was at the docks.Just thinkin."

"Oh..sorry to be nosy."

"Nah, it's cool." He said as he climbed into bed after changing his clothes

**I will be true to you**

**I will be true to you**

**The sun will rise and set**

**But don't let your heart forget**

**I will be true to you**

** **

Peter banged on the door."Turn the lights off guys! NOW!"

"Do it EZ before he has a stroke." Scott said and rolled over.The lights were turned off. and Scott's eyes adjusted to the darkness.There was a picture of Shelby and him smilingbrightly on the table.He smiled to himself and whispered quietly "I will be true to you."

"What did you say man?" David asked in an annoyed tone

"Nothing." Scott growled

"Probably something about Shelby.You know it's Scott and Shelby Unlimited in his head 24/7." Ezra said and the whole cabin was quiet as they drifted into a silent night of sleep.For one moment everything was right in a little school they call Horizon.

The End

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay....I know the ending was kinda cheesy, but I had to put something, yah know.Okay well, that's the end of Scott and Shelby Unlimited.I might do another multi chapter story soon, but for now I'll just do some short stories.Mostly about Scott and Shelby b/c I love them...and they're the only ones I really know much about.If you guys email me some ideas to ralstons@preferred.com then I'll do a sequel I guess.Hope you liked it!

~Bee~


End file.
